Playing With coach
by RainbowFez
Summary: Bella cant make the game so the boys get to warm up the way they used to. Sawyer convinces the coach to join and have a little fun togather.


I hope you like this. There may be a second chapter if people like it. if not than it'll end after this but hopfully you like it. I'll have more coming in the future too.

* * *

"Coach?" Sawyer asked, walking into his office.

"Yes" The man asked, not looking up from his papers.

"Bella can't make the next game" Sawyer said.

"I know" The coach replied. "Troy will just have to step up."

"No Bella won't be here" Sawyer stressed. Coach paused.

"I understand" He chuckled. "Bring the boys a bit early.

"An hour?" Sawyer asked.

"Just like old times" The coach chuckled.

That afternoon Newt, Sawyer, Troy and the rest of the boys entered the locker room an hour early. Coach as normal was in his office. Bella was an amazing quarterback and she helped the team but he did miss this sometimes. Maybe if this goes well he'll have some practices just for the boys. Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in" Coach called.

"Hey coach" Sawyer said in his Sothern drawl. Coach smirked. He could already here the boys in the other room.

"Hey kid. Sorry but It seems there was a problem with some paperwork for the team. I'll have to sit this one out." He sighed. "I'd love to join but this'll take me all night." He turned back to his papers. He didn't see Sawyer pout.

Sawyer strutted over to the coach's desk. Coach Russell looked up to see the boy's signature smile. "Come on coach" Sower hissed. Bella will be back and then who knows how long it will be till we can do this again. The black man groaned. He had to do this stupid work but the sounds the boys were making were making his so hard. He could pick out Troy's moans, probably being fucked by Newt again. He had a surprisingly huge dick for someone so small.

"Fine" Coach growled. "Get over here." Coach slid his chair back so Sawyer could get to him. Sawyer happily fell to his knees in front of the coach's chair. He expertly undid the man's pants as he'd done so many times before, every practice and game before Bella joined. The sight that met him was glorious. Black men really had huge dicks. Coach had a nine and a half inch monster cock. Sawyer smirked before taking the head in his mouth.

God it was big. Sawyer had to take it slowly. He slowly bobbed up and down. It was so think he could barely fit it in without his teeth touching. But Sawyer was skilled and knew what he was doing. Coach groaned, his big hand grabbing Sawyer's curly hair. Sawyer maid a sound when his hair was pulled. He closed his eyes and picked up the pace. The sound of his teammates fucking their brains out in the other room only made him go faster. Soon that monster of a cock was hitting the back of his thought.

Sawyer was the only one skilled enough to deapthroat the coach and he was doing it great. The man bucked his hips not even making the boy gag. Sawyer paused keeping the full thing in his mouth. Groaning he grabbed the vouches balls in one hand, playing with them. He wanted the man to cum in his mouth. He already tasted the sweet delicious precum and wanted more. The coach firmly grasped the short curly hair and pulled him up slowly, enjoying the way the boy's tong ran across the underside of his dick.

"Coach" Sawyer whined after being pulled off. Sawyer's cheeks were red and eyes dilated. He dick was tight against his jeans.

"You thought you were going to get out of this without riding me?" The man asked hardly, a violence tinting his voice. Sawyer loved it when the boys got dominant with him.

"Make me" Sawyer hissed. The coach stood up and Sawyer groaned when the man grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and pushed his back against the wall. Sawyer allowed the man to press himself hard against him, taking control of Sawyer's lips with his own. Sawyer felt tortured stuck in his tight cloths but he didn't move. He allowed the older man to explore him mouth with his tongue. Finally Sawyer was released.

"Strip" Coach commanded. Sawyer peeled off his tight clothes, revealing his tanned skin. Coach and Sawyer tuned at a sound at the door. Three of the boys from the team were watching jacking each other off as they watched. Coach ripped off his cloths quickly. "I don't like being gentle with you" Coach growled. "But I can have you soar while playing. All the team members looked disappointed. That meant no one was riding coach today. "But if you win" The coach continued. "I promise you won't be able to walk or days" With that he grabbed Sawyer's dick and pumped him till he came.

The coach grabbed sawyer and dragged him out to the locker room where the rest of the team was getting cleaned up. "I have an announcement" Coach Russell said. All the half-naked boys turned to look at him. I know you're all disappointed about sawyer here going unfucked." There was quite a few nods. "But if we win tell your parents were having a team meeting. If we win I will fuck each and every single one of you."

"Now that's motivation" Troy chuckled. "

"Ok boys let's play a good game" The coach called. He didn't need another peptalk. That promise was enough.

* * *

Did you like it? Review and tell me. If yoyu want a second chapter review and tell me. Thanks for reading. If you have any requests please PM me. If i like it i'll write it. Just one thing. I dont do straight slash and rarely consider straight romance. Sorry but I'v never seen a naked girl... ewwww.


End file.
